


True Lies

by DreamingoftheSea



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fist Fights, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, M/M, Other, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingoftheSea/pseuds/DreamingoftheSea
Summary: After the battle against Gunmar and Morgana, years pass by, and now, Jim is looking forward to starting college alongside his girlfriend, Claire, and best bud forever, Toby. Thanks to Changeling magic, Jim is able to have a human appearance in order to pursue a life outside of the Troll community. At his eighteenth birthday party, Blinky arranges for an old friend to provide performance for his young ward. However, the situation starts to spiral out of control when Loralei, one of the first original Changelings, claims that Strickler murdered his own comrades for personal gain. Trying to salvage the unfortunate circumstance proves to be difficult, especially when another face from the past resurfaces. The Darklands are coming for Arcadia. Will darkness rise once again or will the esteemed Trollhunter be able to push it back?





	True Lies

For the first time in a long while, Strickler felt old. There were more gray strands in his hair and some of his past injuries ached more with each coming winter. Old memories haunted his dreams at night but he still found the courage to move forward. After all, the Changeling had finally found a place where he belonged. He had fought in the war, he had survived Gunmar’s wrath, and somehow, he had found his place in this world. Instead of looking constantly looking over his shoulder, Strickler felt safe and confident in his allies. It certainly had been a positive change in his life.

“Time has sure steadily flown by, hasn’t it, Strickler?” Blinky asked as he offered a drink to the changeling. “Master Jim has grown into a fine young man. Clarie is a lovely lady, by human standards, of course. Tobias is…” He glanced to see the Toby attempting to help Claire hang a congratulations banner, nearly falling off the ladder in the process. Jim quickly steadied his friend and scolded Toby, telling him to be careful. While Tobias had shed a tiny bit of weight and gained some battle skills, there were still that clumsiness factor and love of spicy tacos. “… still Tobias.”

Troll Market was throwing a huge graduation party for Jim. Strickler helped where he could, including saving Jim’s birthday cake from being a complete disaster. Try as she might, his mother had the best of intentions but could not cook. At least Barbara did decently at icing the cake and decorating it with candles. There were banners hanging from every vendor station declaring celebration. Barrels of mead were in every corner as were food stations, both human and troll dishes. There were some soda pop drinks from the surface, a fizzing liquid that made Argh’s nose sting. None of the trolls seemed to enjoy it but a few changelings did. The invitation extended to his friends and family. Supposedly, there was a surprise gift from Blinky. Yet, he would not tell anyone what it was to avoid spoilers for Jim.

“Indeed, it is strange to think that young Atlas is getting ready to leave high school and then go to college.” Strickler recalled writing the letter of recommendation for James. He wanted to stay in Arcadia to be close to his family and friends. His grades were high enough to apply anywhere he wished and acceptance was almost a sure guarantee. Despite a lot of objection, he applied to the local university to study, oddly enough, history. James had developed a love for mythology and legends over the years of being the Trollhunter. With a sigh, the Changeling took the mug from Blinky. “It seems just a few short years ago, we were trying to best each other in the dining room.”

“You still try to best each other in Barbara’s dining room.”

“Barbara asked Jim to take out the trash and he picked me up over his shoulder.”

“I recall that incident, we laughed about it for weeks.” Blinky admitted honestly with a small snicker. “Actually, we’re still laughing about it.”

“Good one.” Argh chuckled as he brought over a tray of used socks, soap bars, and broken vinyl records to share. “Laughed and laughed.”

“Well, I’m glad that you two obtained some amusement at my expense.” Strickler rolled his eyes and shooed away the plate full of distasteful goodies. He did not eat disgusting trash like trolls. Maybe the occasional pencil accidently had an eraser top chewed off the top due to not paying attention. It was part of the occupation, he supposed. “Younglings are so rude nowadays, thinking everything is a joke.”

“You just mad cause Jim taller.” Argh munched on one of the soap bars. “Taller than you.”

“Do they have any real food at this graduation party?” Strickler scowled at the brute, instantly wanting to change the subject. He would never admit it, though it did secretly bother him. Young Atlas had sprout up like a weed, surpassing him in height by a few inches. “Something that isn’t socks or garbage?”

“Yes, there’s lots of human food set out over there next to the fizzing lime liquid that Tobias loves to consume.” Blinky pointed in the direction of the table. “We’re waiting until Jim’s surprise gets here.”

“And exactly what is this surprise?”

“It’s for everyone, not just Jim.”

“You’ve been secretive about this for nearly a whole month.”

“I contacted many old friends to pull this off and I won’t have anyone spoiling it.”

“No surprise if know.” Argh reminded Strickler with a grin. “Excited!”

“And exactly when is this surprise supposed to arrive?” Strickler was beginning to think Blinky ordered a box full of cats for Jim. “Gift wrapped, I presume?”

“Stop pestering Blinky, Walter.” Barbara walked up behind the Changeling, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Placing a kiss on his cheek, Doctor Lake knew her husband hated not having all the facts. She guessed that was part of being a history teacher. “You’ll find out soon enough what it is.”

“And what if it is a stripper inside of a cake?” Strickler asked his wife. “What will you do then?”

“What’s a stripper?” Argh swallowed another sock.

“If I remember correctly, it’s a human male or female who takes off their clothing for money usually while dancing around a pole.” Blinky quoted the statement from memory, earning a look from Barbara. He could not understand why Jim’s mother seemed a bit irked from his words. It was only the truth he spoke! “… that’s what it said in that human dicks-ton-airy.”

“That’s not the surprise, is it?” Barbara questioned in an accusatory tone.

“No!” Blinky replied very quickly, all four hands raised up in defense. “Most certainly not!”

“Hey, book brain!” NotEnrique jumped onto the bar, knocking over Blinky’s beverage. “You better go get things ready! The special package has arrived!”

“You could have announced that without jumping up on the counter and spilling my drink.” Blinky grumbled as he used a cloth to wipe up the mess. “But then again, that’s what you do, you create messes.”

Since Blinky and Argh had their attention on NotEnrique, Barbara took this as her chance to steal Strickler away from the party. Between work at the hospital and helping Blinky set up the party, she barely had time for her husband this week. Sometimes, a woman required quality time with her lover. Standing on her tip toes, she whispered into his ear.

“No one is in Blinky’s library.” Barbara murmured in a suggestive tone. “What do you say we do some research on the reproductive system?”

Perking up at the offer of pleasure, Walter smirked from ear to ear.

“I believe the Kama Sutra has some excellent references to offer.”

~

Blinky gathered everyone in the middle of Troll Market. He decided to leave Walter and Barbara to their odd human mating customs. If he interrupted them, it would surely cause unwanted embarrassment on both ends. He only hoped his table would survive all that rocking. So, he returned his focus to the gathering. After expressing how proud he was of Jim, he then explained he called in a favor from an old friend. When Blinky pulled back the curtains for Jim’s grand surprise, it was a gift he never anticipated. There was stereo equipment hooked up to a DJ system. It was the latest, top of the line products to produce music. At first, Jim and his friends exchanged confused glances. All three of them enjoyed music, but Jim never expressed interest in becoming a DJ.

“Yoohoo, little ones, up here.”

Everyone looked upward to the source of the voice. On top of the tallest stereo, there sat the esteemed guest of honor with her legs crossed. Multiple braids dangled from her curly locks and she had a smile that lit up the cavern. Waving at the graduates, she could not help but giggle at their shocked faces. She was a tall woman dressed in flashy clothing and wore expensive designer boots. From her overall reaction, she had seen trolls before and was not alarmed. The lady seemed quite comfortable in Troll Market.

“That’s… that’s…” Tobias stammered, his brain unable to process proper wording. “That’s…”

“The Siren!!!” Clarie squealed at the top of her lungs in absolute glee, causing some other trolls to wince. Even a few of the gnomes groaned their displeasure at the noise. Humans could be so loud and annoying. “Jim, you seriously like have the best mentor ever!!!”

“I know!”

“How in the name of the Heartstone was he able to pull this off?!” Tobias grabbed Jim by the shoulders and shook him. “That’s Loralei Abrielle! Her entire has been tour is sold out! There’s like no way to get tickets or backstage passes! How did he get her to come here?! Or allowed inside of Troll Market for that matter?!”

“I guess Blinky has connections we didn’t know about.”

“Forget that, we get a private concert!”

“From only the most famous, greatest, totally awesome techno, raving, music star in the whole country!!!” Tobias had to take a breath at the end of his excited rambling. “And she’s here! I can ask for an autograph!”

“Maybe she’ll sign my tour shirt!” Claire exclaimed as she pulled out several sharpie pens from her back pocket. Lately, the girl had developed a habit of collecting all the colors of sharpies like it was a hobby. Bright neon shades and pastels were her favorites. She doodled on every notebook page and blank surface she could find. Strickler had scolded her for drawing a rather crude drawing of him breathing fire on her desk. The rest of the class found it hilarious. “And I can get a selfie!”

“Think she’ll do a group photo?” Jim held up his phone and turned on the camera. “How do you set the timer on this thing again?”

“Don’t you think you should enjoy the music first?” Loralei asked them with a chuckle. “I came all the way from Malibu Beach to play for you.”

“Can I go back to Malibu Beach with you?”

Jim nudged Toby in the ribs for that statement.

“Heh, I appreciate your enthusiasm.” Loralei shook her head lightly with an amused grin. “But I think you’re a little too young for me.”

“She’s talking to me.” Toby nearly swooned and presented his most charming smile. “And you can’t be too much older than me, you’re what? Twenty-three, twenty-four? I can handle an older woman.”

“You have a girlfriend.” Claire reminded Toby with a cross of her arms. “Remember? Her name is Darci? Ringing a bell there?”

“Tobs, seriously, not cool.” Jim ran a hand down the front of his face.

“I’m actually a few thousand years old.” Loralei held up her fingers and counted in silence. “I forget my exact age, little one. After you live for so long, it becomes rather pointless to try to keep track of the years.”

Toby choked on his drink.

“Wh-What?!”

Scooting off the edge of the stereo, Loralei landed on her feet. The trolls would not allow any random human inside of their home. She supposed it was acceptable for these three kids to know the real her. With a blue flash, she transformed into her true appearance. The widely adored musician was a changeling. The musician had turquoise skin with dark blue streaks here and there. Black claws adorned her hands and feet, even blacker curved horns, standing proudly from her head. Strangely, Loralei’s eyes in this form had black sclera and glowing turquoise slit. It reminded Jim all too much of Gunmar, a slight chill going down his spine. Who exactly was this changeling? He could not look too suspicious. Questions could come later, seeing she posed no threat.

Toby’s jaw dropped, Jim stood there stunned, and Claire poked both boys in the chest with a triumphant yell.

“I told you, I told you and you two didn’t listen!” Claire held out her hand. “Pay up, I win the bet.”

“You predicted that she was a magical creature, you didn’t specifically say a changeling!” Toby protested with a pout. Jim swore there was no way a changeling could be that popular and hide among humans. Evidently, even a changeling could be a celebrity. “For all I know, you could have been calling her a unicorn!”

“Magical creatures include changelings, I win, you lose.”

“Urgh, fine.”

“That means you buy dinner at somewhere other than Tito’s Tacos.”

“But Tito’s Tacos is so tasty!”

“You can live off tacos, but Jim and I can’t.”

“Darci likes Tito’s Tacos.”

“Darci likes you, she tolerates your love of tacos.”

“Okay, let’s just come to a compromise and go to Amor’s and get pizza.” Jim interjected in the argument. “Then the girls will be happy.”

“And garlic bread.”

“Seriously, Tobs? That stuff reeks on you for weeks.”

“If I’m paying, I’m getting the garlic bread.”

“Girls like it if you shower them with delicious food, little one.” Loralei loved the banter between friends. “If you buy her food, she will feel obligated to eat it and not feel guilty about it later.”

“Really?”

“Why do you think the females wanted the best hunter as a mate?”

“Because… they got more food?”

“Exactly.”

“What do you know?” Toby shrugged. “Learn something new every day.”

“Now, little ones… what song would you like me to play first for you?”

“It’s Jim’s party, so he should pick first. Though, if I guess right, he’s going to pick ‘Take Off to the Stars’ cause that’s his favorite song.” Claire informed Loralei with a delighted clap of her hands. She was doing her best to remain casual in front of her idol, but it was hard. How could someone be so torn between wanting to scream from joy or embrace someone as tightly as possible and never let go? “Then me, the Toby, then uh… I don’t suppose your mom likes her music?”

“Mom likes Elvis, Sinatra, Darin, and Manilow.” Jim told his girlfriend. “She’s not too big on this type of music.”

“Only one question left, Jim.” Loralei put on the headphones and flipped on the power. “Original or remix?”

~

“I think we have officially disgraced Blinky’s library.”

“And sock pantry.”

“Don’t forget the potion closet.”

“Hrm, well, what should we disgrace next?” Barbara purred as she ran a single finger down Walter’s chest. Maybe menopause was making her more so feisty. It seemed lately that she could not keep her hands off her husband. The last time she acted like this was when she was pregnant with Jim. It was probably just the cascade of hormones. “I would like to nominate… the corner of bean bag cushions.”

Strickler gave a mock gasp.

“Scandalous.”

“You’re the one who suggested Blinky’s beloved desk.”

“Hrm, the book brain had it coming when he called me an old timer.” Strickler huffed as he pulled Barbara closer, nuzzling her hair. The scent of lavender and coconut oil lingered from her shampoo. Her hairstyle was out of place now from all the wild movement. He ran his fingers through her reddish locks and she tended to pull on his horns during love making. Such a sharp tug always aroused him. However, Strickler’s favorite thing that Barbara did was a simple act of when she traced his markings after the deed. He had gotten used to the affectionate gesture and a purr rumbled lowly in his chest. Now, the changeling craved her tender touches. Strickler expected harsh words and striking blows. Cruelty was all he ever received from Gunmar or Bular. His wife, his sweet wife, helped him heal in ways he never expected. “Saying I was getting paler and grayer with age.”

“You are an old timer.”

“Hey!”

“I’m teasing, honey.” Barbara laughed at his sulking. “You can still keep up with me and I’m almost in my forties.”

“And your Krav Maga, your horrible cooking, and your insatiable appetite in bed, my love.” Walter nipped at her ear as he rubbed his left horn. “I must say, I thought you were going to pull out one of my horns this time.”

“Sorry.” Barbara apologized sheepishly with flustered cheeks. “I didn’t mean to pull so hard, I just… well…”

“Trying to urge me on, are you, temptress?” Walter ran his teeth down her throat with a playful growl. “Faster?” His hand slid up her side, inching closer to her breasts. “Harder?” He pinched her nibbles, earning a jolt from Barbara. “Deeper?”

“Walter!” Barbara squirmed in his grasp, laughing. “What are you doing?!”

“I am expertly obtaining my answer.” Watler buried his face in the nook of her throat. “Will my lady tell me or will we have to find the answer after round two?”

“Fine!” Barbara scoffed as she poked his nose. If the two of them had a second bout of intercourse, they would both miss Jim’s surprise. She knew that her son liked to focus more on his friends and love interest since he was older. Still, she would like to at least see him open his graduation cards and cut the cake. That was more of a birthday tradition, not really a graduating one, but she would always treasure, especially seeing such a smile on his face. “Yes, I was horny because we haven’t had sex in over a week, happy now?”

“Yes.”

Music started playing from above in the market. The beats echoed down to the library as did the cheers of the participants. Both Walter and Barbara perked up at the noise. It seemed the party had started without them. Blinky revealed the surprise without their presence, so Walter expected that the nerd smelled the two of them mating. Or maybe it was Draal, he had a bad habit of showing up out of the blue. Nomura was not kind enough to keep her mouth shut, she would have said something to embarrass him. Then again, he had not seen Draal or Nomura. Maybe the two of them were patrolling the tunnels for wanted Gumm-Gumms. Someone detected their act of mating and decided not to interrupt them. Of course, he would keep this little detail from Barbara to spare her any mortification. Trolls and Changelings had sensitive noses, so it was not surprising to him that someone would find out eventually about their sexual activities in various areas of Blinky’s home.

“Damn, we missed it.”

“Language, Lady Lake.”

“I’ll fucking swear if I want to swear, thank you very much.”

“Spirited, aren’t you?”

Barbara shoved at his shoulder, before arriving at a conclusion.

“We missed the surprise, so while they’re enjoying the music, we could go for round two before presents and cake.”

“Depends on how hard you pull on my horns.”

“Oh, shut it.”

~

“Best. Party. Ever!” Toby was sweating profusely from all the dancing. Having the time of his life really turned out to be an excellent workout. Burning calories during a graduation party was the best way to stay in shape. He started to chug down a bottle of water to rehydrate. “You know, if her songs were on that game called ‘Dance Just to Dance’, I could totally nail all those arrows and be king of groovy.”

“You do have the moves, Tobs.” Jim spun Claire around and then dipped her. “Darci has really rubbed off on you.”

“Darci took ballet, tap, and even ball room dancing.” Toby sighed dreamily, thinking of his perfect girl. “And she can twerk like---”

“T.P.! Seriously don’t need to know that.” Claire stopped her friend before he went into a ramble about Darci’s perfect backside. She already heard Toby go on and on about Darci’s bubble butt and did not care to hear it again. Puffing a strand of hair out of her face, Claire then signaled that she needed a break from dancing to Jim. “Let’s go and get some food, yeah? I’m starving and that barbeque looks amazing.”

“Hey, Miss Abrielle?” Jim asked the musician, gesturing to the table of cooked food. “You want to join us for some grub?”

“Call me Loralei. I’d be honored to feast with the legendary Trollhunter.” Loralei left a personalized playlist running on the computer. Claire had taken the initiative of uploading a playlist of all Jim’s favorite songs to a flash drive and had it in her backpack. Dialing the volume to low so people could converse, the artist walked up to young graduates. “When Blinky contacted me, and told me who you were, I figured the least I could do was play my music for you.”

“Hey, being the Trollhunter is a privilege.” Jim was modest about his position. Since maturing, he had less bravado and was becoming more of a humble man. There were a few times when overcoming a new challenge that the streak of invincibility returned. “It’s given more than it’s taken. I’ve made a lot of new friends, seen new worlds, learned magic, how to fight, and I kept evil at bay. The adventure is still continuing.”

“Life is an adventure and yours will be fruitful.” Loralei agreed as Jim offered her a drink an empty plate so she could select what she wanted. “It is nice to be back in Troll Market after being gone for so long. There’s many familiar faces.” She looked at her surroundings, taking in the beauty of the glowing stones and listening to the chatter. “I would like to greet your mother as well. Is she here?”

“Yeah, she’s… let’s see.” Jim peered through the crowd. The trolls blocked most of his view. He finally spotted his mother preparing the candles on the cake. Pointing across the way, the Trollhunter gestured to his mom. “Oh! There she is! Her name is Barbara. She’s right beside of Strickler. See the dude dressed in the suit?”

“… Strickler?” Loralei set down her plate and drink rather hard on the table. Her voice sounded urgent. She wanted clarification. “As in Walter Strickler?”

“Yeah, changeling, greenish avocado color, throws knives around like they’re going out of style?” Toby filled his plate to the top with barbeque chicken, baked beans, slaw, and a sizable piece of cornbread. His love of food still lingered and he still ate like it was his last meal. Wriggling his fingers, he gazed at the plate full of chocolate browns as it were gold. “Talks like he’s from last century? That’s him all right.”

“Excuse me, little ones, I’ll be right back after I kill him.”

Dumbfounded, Jim, Claire, and Toby watched Loralei tromp in Strickler’s direction. Toby was chewing a mouthful of food and froze. Jim was holding up a potato chip to his mouth and stopped halfway. Claire was quite certain her idol could not be capable of murder until now. The look in Loralei’s eyes said it all. However, she did notice that Jim was not chasing after the music star. No one moved until Claire spoke.

“Guys?”

“Yeah, Claire?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but, didn’t she just say she was going to kill Strickler?”

“Oh, you heard it too? Thought I accidently got cornbread in my ear or something.”

“Don’t you think you better stop her?”

“You think I’d be able to catch a break at my own graduation party.”

“Just go diffuse the situation before it starts.”

“Too late.” Toby noticed Loralei right in front of Strickler. “She’s got him.”

**_“You!!!”_ **

The chatter instantly died and all eyes were on the musician. Loralei’s voice was so full of hatred, it gave Jim pause. Something told the Trollhunter that Strickler’s past was coming back to get him. Before Strickler could even react, she grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Argh pulled Barbara out of the way, not wanting her caught up in the scuffle. The stone crackled from her brute force and Strickler yelled from the crushing force. It dazed him so badly, his vision blurred for a moment. He was not prepared for a fight. As soon as he could see clearly, Strickler gasped at the face in front of him.

“What are you doing?!” Barbara shrieked, trying to wriggle out of Argh’s grasp.

“Murderer!!!” Loralei spat in his face, her eyes seething in rage. She pushed Strickler even further into the rock, causing the cracks to spread further. He grimaced and grasped her wrists, trying to push her off him. “I should have killed you right after Gunmar ripped out your wings, you coward! They’re all dead because of you!!!”

“Loralei, let him go!”

Jim grabbed her shoulder and was immediately shoved backward by the angry changeling. He fell over a table, knocking the contents to the floor and bonking his head on the wall. Claire rushed over to Jim to make sure he was all right. The changeling did not even glance over her shoulder at him. Her sole focus was on Strickler. A piercing growl rumbled forth from her. With teeth bared, Loralei was expecting a fight. She wanted to fight, she had that need for bloodlust. More importantly, his mother cared for his exasperating teacher so much, she married him. He did not have an excuse for letting him die so easily. Tolerating Strickler was easier said than done. First, he moved into the house, then he started the cooking competition to see who was the better chef, and finally, Strickler then asked his mother to marry him.

“Stay out of this, Trollhunter.” Loralei snapped at Jim. “This is between me and this foul fiend.”

“You let go of my husband before I rip off those horns of yours!” Barbara shouted as she tried to get free. “Put me down!”

“Husband?” Loralei sneered at Walter. “You? That’s laughable.”

“That’s what I initially thought at first, but he’s been good to my mom!” Jim protested, wanting to avoid a duel his favorite musician. “Mostly good, if you minus that Angor Rot incident that shall not be named but… more so annoying.”

“James Lake Junior!” Barbara started to scold him but Blinky entered the conversation.

“Loralei! Whatever are you doing?!” Blinky exclaimed with two hands motioning to her hand on Stricker’s throat and the others on his face under his eyes. “This is a party, not a battlefield!”

“Blinkous, why is this murderer here?” Loralei still held Strickler against the wall, never breaking eye contact. “Does he really have you all fooled? You know he worked for Gunmar! He should be killed!”

“He helped us defeat Gunmar!” Claire came to Strickler’s defense. “He used to be evil, but he righted his wrongs!”

“Not all of his wrongs.” Loralei squeezed tighter around Strickler’s neck, causing him to choke.

“Just let him go and we’ll talk in a civilized fashion. We’re all adults here, right?” Toby even tried to present his two cents. “So, let’s just sit down, have a nice cup of joe, and discuss this.”

“Lo… r… lei!” Strickler managed to say between gasps for air. His lungs were burning, screaming for air. Flashing green, he managed to kick Loralei back, causing her to stumble. He coughed, the oxygen rushing to his lungs. Pulling the knives from his collar, Strickler felt uneasy. “I… I didn’t know Gunmar was going to slaughter them! I didn’t even know you were still alive!”

“Lies!” Loralei hissed as she sharpened her claws on the stone ground. “You saved your sorry ass and left us all for dead!”

Lunging at him, Loralei aimed for his throat. The entire market scurried out of harm’s way, wanting nothing to do with the fight. Dodging her sharp talons, Strickler ducked and then rolled to the side. With a grunt, he hurled one knife after the next at her, seven total. Each blade was for a specific weak point. One for each knee, one for each shoulder, one for each wrist and one for her stomach. Loralei flipped in midair, twisting and turning flexibly so she caught each dagger between her fingers. Strickler’s confident expression instantly fell, knowing that his advantage of having a weapon just ended.

“Forget who taught you?” Loralei scoffed, twirling a single blade around a finger. Wisdom usually came with age, but it seemed Strickler was senile. Maybe he thought he was seeing a ghost. Perhaps she should remind him she was here, alive and well. “You stupid boy!”

One by one, she started slinging the blades back at him. Strickler managed to block the first three by grabbing a nearby tray. The knives dug into the wood. The fourth grazed his thigh and the fifth dug into his shoulder. His shoulders were his weak points. Strickler grimaced loudly and tried to pull it out from his stone skin. The remaining two blades, Loralei held in each hand. The green changeling swiped at her. Avoiding his claws, she slammed one dagger into his arm, causing Strickler to yell. Twisting his arm behind his back, Loralei had the final blade at his throat. He froze in place, not daring to move a muscle.

“Loralei, I swear I---”

“All I want to hear from your mouth is a scream!”

Before the final blow was dealt, Draal appeared and snatched Loralei from behind. His arms held her tightly so she could not get loose. She screeched in fury, kicking her legs wildly, spouting curses. Nomura helped Strickler to his feet. Reaching to pull out both knives, the pottery fanatic earned a strident objection from Strickler to leave it alone. His wife was a doctor and she could attend to the wounds.

“Should I put her in the cell?” Draal asked and Loralei aimed carefully, throwing her leg back to hit the troll in his weak point. Instantly dropping to his knees, he held in-between his legs. He exhaled forcefully. “That was… a dirty move.”

“No fight.” Argh told Loralei firmly, keeping her from her objective. “Talk.”

“Strickler, Loralei… I think there is indeed a tidbit of explaining to do.” Blinky looked at the pair, crossing both pair of arms. “You have made quite a spectacle of Master Jim’s festivities.”

“See? Like I said, sit down, have a cup of joe, civilized conversation.” Toby repeated his same phase from earlier. “If they would have listened to me, this wouldn’t have resulted in a fight. I know things, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated! <3 Thank you!!!


End file.
